Ennemis par la vie, Mariés par la mort
by LilyRose.C
Summary: UA HPDM . Elle n'aurait jamais du nous séparer


**Ennemis par la vie, mariés par la mort.**

_Genre: Slash - UA  
_

_Paraing: HPDM (mon premier ^^)  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à J. K. Rowling, la première chanson est à Ina-Ich et la seconde à LifeHouse. Par contre l'histoire est à moi.  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles une petite croix rouge est à votre disposition en haut à droite de cette fenêtre.  
_

_Résumé: Elle n'aurait jamais du nous séparer_

* * *

[Âme Armée-Ina Ich]

[Pov Harry]

Je suis là, à attendre qu'il y ait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement depuis plus d'une heure… Mais rien, tout est désert, je suis complètement seul, mon coéquipier est parti de l'autre côté de la vallée qui est, d'après ses dires, tout aussi désert…

Je continue d'avancer discrètement, guettant le moindre bruit mais seul celui de mes pas me parvient. Je me tapis dans l'ombre d'un arbre après avoir cru voir une ombre à quelques mètres de moi…

Je remonte mon arme, l'appuie contre mon épaule et me mets de manière à être prêt à tirer… L'ombre continue sa progression aussi lentement que moi…

_Je t'observe de loin _

_Chacun de tes gestes _

_ressemble aux miens _

_A quoi penses-tu beau-gosse? _

_Dans cette guerre atroce _

_Elle qui nous unit _

_en habits kakis _

On est là dans le même but mais pas pour la même cause… si c'est pas triste… devoir tuer pour défendre les idées de personnes bien trop puissantes… Au final on est tous pareils ici… tous condamnés…

_Comme deux jeunes mariés _

_Nos destins sont liés _

_Ennemis par la vie _

_Mariés par la mort _

_Ta gâchette au doigt _

_Ma vie est à toi _

_Ma gâchette au doigt _

_Ta vie est à moi _

Malgré ce que j'en pense, je regarde dans mon viseur en mettant mon arme en joue… Mais c'est lorsque je remonte vers ton visage que je bloque… Non, non je… Je ne peux pas… mais… je n'ai pas le choix… Pourquoi a-t'il fallut que tu sois envoyé ici.. ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit sur toi que je pointe mon fusil.. ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi que je doive tuer pour accomplir mon devoir de soldat.. ?

_L'arme à la main _

_Et la larme à l'œil _

_Oui je vais tirer _

_Répandre le deuil _

_Et je vais pleurer _

_Ta vie que je cueille _

_Ma patrie me décore _

_Pour avoir ta mort _

Mon coup de feu n'est pas encore parti…Toutes ces questions m'en empêchent… Trop de questions auxquelles je ne veux probablement pas avoir de réponses…

_Qu'as tu fait de mal _

_Pour mériter mes balles? _

_Si tu as fait le bien _

_Ça ne pèse plus rien _

_La guerre réduit les anges _

_En montres qui dérangent _

_En habits kakis _

_Plus rien n'a de prix _

Tu es dos à moi et tu ne m'as pas encore entendu… Mon cœur s'emballe à chacun de gestes… Et malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de surveiller le moindre faux pas de ta part…

_La guerre réduit les anges _

_En monstres qui dérangent _

Je me sens mal pour ce que je m'apprête à faire… J'aurai voulu ne jamais à devoir à accomplir cet acte… A devoir être le responsable de ta mort…

_L'arme à la main _

_Et la larme à l'œil _

_Oui je vais tirer _

_Répandre le deuil _

_Et je vais pleurer _

_Ta vie que je cueille _

_Ma patrie me décore _

Ma vue se trouble alors que tu prends conscience de ma présence… Tu fini par te retourner et tu me pointe aussitôt de ton arme dans une position de défense… Ton regard m'achève lorsque tu te rends compte due c'est Moi qui te tiens en jout… Et cette phrase qui ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête…

_L'arme à la main _

_Et la larme à l'œil _

_''je vais te tuer'' _

Je ne peux pas… je ne Veux pas faire ça alors je baisse mon arme alors que tu garde la tienne en jout… Un bruit résonne… un coup de feu a été tirer…

Je ne vois personne d'autre que nous ici… Je ferme les yeux en espérant me tromper…

Lorsque je les rouvre tout se passe au ralenti…Je te voix parler sans distinguer tes paroles. Je baisse mon regard pour voir mon fusil tomber lourdement au sol et c'est là que je me rends compte que je suis maculé de sang… Tu as donc fait ce que je ne pouvais que je ne voulais pas accomplir…

Mes jambes ne me supportent plus et je fini par m'écrouler au sol …

_Mon corps soudain à terre _

_Se tord dans cet enfer _

_Sur moi tu as tiré _

_Moi qui n'ai pas osé _

_Quel sanglant présent _

_De ta part bel amant _

_Une rivière de diamants _

_En forme de balles rouges-sang _

La douleur prend progressivement possession de mon corps… Mes yeux se ferment alors que je prends réellement conscience de ce qui vient de se passer, de ton acte et mon cœur se sert encore plus, la douleur se fait encore plus forte… Ton acte…

_La guerre réduit les anges _

_En monstres qui dérangent _

J'ouvre les yeux et te vois penché au dessus de moi, tes traits sont tirés et tes yeux rouges…

_L'arme à la main _

_Et la larme à l'œil _

_Oui tu as tiré _

_Répandu le deuil_

Le décors tourne autour de moi… Et ces paroles dans ma tête… J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de perdre l'esprit, de devenir complètement fou…

_L'arme à la main _

_Et la larme à l'œil _

_Oui tu as tiré _

_Répandu le deuil _

_Ma mère va pleurer _

_Ma vie que tu cueilles _

_Ma patrie m'offrira _

_Un joli cercueil _

Voila que j'essaie de faire de l'humour noir…

_L'arme à la main _

_Et la larme à l'œil _

_Oui tu as tiré _

_Répandu le deuil _

Je sens le froid de la neige m'envelopper comme une douce brume… Je sais que je suis en train de partir, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je me mets à dire à voix haute tout ce qui me trotte dans la tête…

_L'arme à la main _

_Et la larme à l'œil _

_Oui tu as tiré _

_Répandu le deuil _

_Ma mère va pleurer _

_Ma vie que tu cueilles _

_Ma patrie m'offrira _

_Un joli cercueil_

J'ouvre une dernière fois les yeux pour te voir, malgré ma vue brouillée j'arrive a distinguer ton visage ravagé… Tu pleures la mort de ta propre victime…

Ma respiration se fait plus rare et plus douloureuse mais je continu de prononcer ces dernières paroles… pourquoi celles-là et pas celles que mon cœur te criait il n'y a pas si longtemps.. ? Surement à cause le rancœur que je ressent par rapport à ton acte…

Alors je finis dans un dernier souffle en te fixant…

_L'arme à la main _

_Et la larme à l'œil _

_Oui tu as tiré _

_Répandu le deuil_

Mes yeux se ferment… mon cœur s'arrête… mon corps s'éteint… mon âme disparaît…

A tout jamais…

Partie 2

[Everything - Lifehouse]

Je suis là, en retrait par rapport aux autres, et j'ai mal.

Si mal de me dire que c'est fini et que tu n'es plus là ...

Malgré cette guerre, on avait tous les deux cet espoir au fond de nous qu'un jour tout s'arrête. Que tout ça prenne fin et qu'on puisse enfin se retrouver, être ensemble sans avoir peur d'être considérés comme des traîtres à notre camps ...

Je m'en souviens, on se l'était juré lorsque cette guerre a fini par nous séparé quand on n'avait que 11ans. A cette époque on était trop jeune pour tout comprendre ... Mais le principal était que notre pays était en train de se déchirer en deux depuis 19 ans et que je partais "de l'autre côté" avec mes parents. On était pourtant du "bon côté du mur" comme le disaient tes parents du côté de notre patrie... Mais les miens n'étaient pas de cet avis ... Ils étaient surtout contre les idéaux qui régissaient la RDA ... On l'a donc quitté pour rejoindre la RFA ...

Mon regard se perd dans le vague et s'embue de larmes ... Mais mes lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire ...

Je nous revois encore jouer ensemble dans le parc en bas de la maison, sauter dans la mottes de foin comme les fous qu'on était, complètement inconscients de notre futur ...

On avait des projets plein la tête ... Tous n'avaient qu'un seul point commun ... Nous ...

Jamais on ne se serait séparés, du moins pas de notre plein gré, mais, on le sait, la vérité est bien plus douloureuse que n'importe quel rêve qui ne se réalise pas ...

Et maintenant, tous ces rêves communs s'envolent en même temps que toi ...

Je me repasse sans arrêt le moment où notre regard s'est croisé "ce" jour là ... J'ai vu tous ces sentiments déferlés en toi... Les mêmes m'ont influencé jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un membre de mon unité juste derrière toi en train de lever son arme et te viser ...

A ce moment j'ai senti mon sang se glacer dans mon corps tout entier et seule la peur m'habitait ... j'allais te perdre et ce pour toujours...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'avertir que tu tombais à genou dans la neige ton regard toujours fixé au mien ...

Mais il avait changé ...

Ces yeux là étaient chargés d'incompréhension, de tristesse et de rancœur ... Surtout de rancœur.

Mais pourquoi ... Pourquoi me regardais-tu comme ça..? As-tu cru que le coup de feu provenait de mon arme..? Pitié non ... Je t'en pris, tu sais que je n'aurai jamais pu faire une chose pareil !

Je ... Je t'aimais ... Et je t'aime encore ... Plus que tout au monde ... Je t'en supplie Harry ... crois-moi jamais j'aurai pu être ton bourreau, jamais je ne me serai senti capable de te tirer dessus ...

Tu dois me croire ...

Comment aurais-je pu faire une chose pareil après ce qu'il s'est passé peu avant noël..?

[Flash back]

_Mon regarde se plonge dans le tien ... Mon dieu, tu n'as pas changé ... Grandi et endurci, mais ton regard est toujours aussi beau ... toujours aussi profond ... _

_J'aurai jamais pu imaginer que tu te sois engagé dans l'armée, dans CETTE armée ... J'ai toujours gardé l'espoir de te revoir, mais jamais j'aurai imaginé te voir dans l'uniforme de la RDA ... J'en ai un pincement au coeur ... mais je ne veux pas gacher cette chance de pouvoir être avec toi alors que cette trêve est surement la seule. _

_Oui voila déjà une semaine que la "paix" règne entre nos deux camps ... et c'est seulement maintenant que je te vois ... que je peux enfin t'approcher ..._

_-D: Harry ..._

_-H: Drago..?_

_J'hoche la tête_

_-H: Oh mon dieu ..._

_Seul murmure avant que tu ne me sautes dans les bras ... Je craque ... je te tiens enfin contre moi ... Tu m'as tellement manqué._

_Je m'écarte légèrement de toi et prends ton visage entre mes mains et te détaille. Tout y passe, tes yeux, ton nez, ton front, tes joues, ta bouche ... Tu es si beau ... mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je ne tente de les en empêcher. Tu souries et approches tes mains de mon visage. Je sens tes doigts essuyer délicatement mes pommettes mouillées, c'est si doux, telle une caresse, j'en ferme les paupières ... _

_Sans prévenir tu enfouis ta tête dans mon cou et je sens ton souffle chaud me chatouiller. C'est ... C'est comme quand on était petits. Comme lorsqu'on jouait tous les deux dans le parc avec ce vieux toboggan qui ne servait plus. Comme quand rien de tout ça n'avait commencé. _

_J'hume également ton parfum et constate avec ravissement que même ça, ça n'a pas changé. Toujours ce même mélange étrange et envoûtant._

_..._

_Voila plus d'une heure que l'on discute à une des tables de cette auberge ... On se redécouvre ... On réapprend à se connaître après cette si longue séparation ... On se confie l'un à l'autre ... On dit tout, absolument tout, aucun secret n'est gardé ... Nos mains se sont liées et ne se sont toujours pas lâchées ..._

_Puis d'un commun accord on se lève et tu me guides dans cet endroit que tu as l'air de connaître ..._

_Nous sommes tous les deux debout à l'entré de cette chambre ... On se regarde simplement et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mon corps bouge et assouvie rapidement son envie de sentir le plus près possible de Harry ... Ma bouche trouve la sienne rapidement. Il semble sortir de sa torpeur, et ses lèvres chaudes bougent sur les miennes froides. Comme voulant leur transmettre cette chaleur._

_Il recule pour me faire entrer. Je donne un coup de pied pour refermer la porte, et Harry m'y plaque sans précaution, aucune._

_Nos visages s'éloignent, le manque d'air se faisant sentir. Il défait ma chemise alors que j'essaie de retirer mes bottes. Ses mains passent par mes épaules et font descendre le vêtement vert puis les remonte jusqu'à mon visage. Ses lèvres repartent à la conquête des miennes. Sa langue taquine vient me quémander la permission de pousser un peu plus son exploration. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je le lui accorde. C'est chaud, c'est doux et en même temps violent. Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais …_

_Il me mordille finalement ma lèvre inférieure et se recule._

_Son regard est intense, il me scrute, recherchant quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de lui offrir._

_Pas plus fort qu'un murmure, je lui dis ce « je t'aime » que je n'ai pas pu prononcer depuis 11 ans ... Il me fait son plus beau sourire. Ses yeux brillent encore plus, si c'est possible._

_-H: Moi aussi_

_Ce n'est qu'un léger chuchotement, mais mon cœur l'a pris de plein fouet et c'est une sensation des plus grisantes._

_Nos cœurs se sont libérés, maintenant il ne reste plus que nos corps. Ils patientent silencieusement … Attendant ce petit signal qui les fera perdre le contrôle._

_Les mains de Harry quittent mon visage, elles glissent en une caresse sensuelle le long de mon cou, passent sur mon torse, encore recouvert d'un marcel, pour finir leur descente sur mes hanches._

_Son expression change, et un sourire taquin vient flotter sur son visage._

_Il se colle plus fort contre moi, et ses mains glissent sous le fin tissu recouvrant mon torse ... _

_Ma peau frissonne ..._

_Elles remontent doucement sur mon ventre, se séparant pour aller chacune s'occuper de mes tétons, pointant déjà d'envie. J'expire bruyamment. Les sensations sont décupler. Est-ce ça l'amour..?_

_Mon souffle s'accélère petit à petit au fil de ses caresses, pourtant si aériennes._

_Ses bras remontent encore, voulant m'enlever ce marcel devenu de trop. Je suis obligé de lâcher sa taille pour qu'il fasse passer mon vêtement au dessus de ma tête._

_J'aime son regard, il est emplie d'envie, et d'admiration. Ses yeux sont un des plus beaux compliments qu'il puisse m'offrir._

_Mes mains retrouvent rapidement leur place. Je l'attire rapidement pour retrouver sa bouche, embrasser ses lèvres, partager avec lui mon souffle alors que ses mains parcourent mon dos._

_Il essaye de nous guider jusqu'au lit. Nous tournons et retournons, ne pouvant nous résoudre de nous séparer ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour retrouver notre chemin dans cet endroit beaucoup trop grand pour deux corps qui veulent à tout prix se fondent ensembles._

_Au bout d'un moment, court ou long, je ne sais pas, mon mollet butte contre le montant du lit, et sans attendre, je m'y laisse tomber, provoquant un petit cri de surprise de la part de Harry qui tombe sur moi. Je souris, et le fais rouler pour me retrouver au dessus de lui._

_Ma bouche quitte la sienne pour faire naître des frissons sur la peau délicate de son cou. Mes dents font rougir sa peau, mes lèvres caressent, et ma langue goûte. Je sens son sang pulser plus fortement._

_Je remonte mes mains le long de son corps en emportant sa chemise avec moi sans retirer les boutons. Je me détache de son cou pour faire passer ses vêtement et les jette loin du lit, ma bouche retournant immédiatement embrasser sa pomme d'adam. Descendant un peu plus, je retrace ses clavicules, et sa main s'accroche à mon dos alors que l'autre part s'agripper au bois de son lit._

_Sa bouche libère de délicieux sons qui me donnent encore plus envie de lui faire plaisir._

_Ma langue vient cajoler ses tétons, et un cri étranglé comble le silence de la pièce._

_Mes mains descendent et se posent sur sa ceinture. Je remonte mon visage à son niveau et plonge mon regard dans le sien en une question muette à laquelle il me répond en posant ses mains sur les miennes, les guidant pour déboucler cette dernière. Ceci fait il replace ses mains aux endroit où elles se trouvaient pour me laisser continuer. Je défais donc son bouton et sa braguette et la descendant lentement. Il se tortille sous moi comme pour me faire accélérer._

_Je passe mes mains dans son boxer, les descend emportant ce dernier ainsi que son pantalon dans mon mouvement et les retire entièrement._

_Je remonte et me ralonge sur lui lorsqu'il il écarte soudainement ses jambes me faisant tomber entre celles-ci et je peux me rendre compte de l'étendue de son désir. Je ne suis pas en reste non plus, mon pantalon se fait étroit comme jamais. Mes lèvres retrouvent son corps avec plaisir._

_Plus les minutes filent, plus son souffle se transforme en râles rauques. J'ai envie de lui faire voir les étoiles, peu importe mon désir._

_Je me détache de lui et me mets à genou entre ses jambes pour mieux le voir._

_Mes mains glissent doucement le long puis à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, caressant cette peau si sensible, pour remonter sur cette chair impatiente, fièrement tendue pour m'indiquer la direction à prendre._

_Mes touchers, de légers deviennent plus appuyés. Harry n'est plus que gémissements. Sa tête bouge désespérément recherchant de l'air, recherchant la libération, sa libération…_

_Mais je ne veux pas le laisser partir comme ça._

_Je cesse tout mouvements, lui permettant de redescendre un peu sur Terre. Ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous un trop grand plaisir, se réouvrent. Ses pupilles sont dilatées à l'extrême et sa vision paraît brouillée._

_Il est tellement magnifique ainsi..._

_Il se redresse et sa langue vient caresser l'arrête de ma mâchoire, remonte jusqu'à mon oreille, qu'il mordille affectueusement. Sa bouche part embrasser mon cou et j'ai envie de plus._

_J'essaye de défaire mon pantalon, mais mes mains tremblent. Il me les retire et défait lui même mon pantalon devenu beaucoup trop gênant. Je soulève mes hanches pour qu'il puisse me mettre à nu comme je l'ai fait pour lui... La chaleur qui a envahit la pièce caresse alors ma peau. Et mes vêtements rejoignent le sol._

_Je suis anxieux quand à la suite ... c'est la première fois … Notre première fois ensemble..._

_Voyant mon trouble, Harry se recouche et m'attire contre lui. Nos deux corps s'épousent, se mêlent pour assouvir cette envie qui nous tiraille les entrailles._

_Je dégage le visage de mon amour de ses cheveux, et mes lèvres s'offrent chastement aux siennes. Une fois, deux fois, et à chaque pression l'échange s'approfondit._

_Les mains de Harry descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, lorsqu'elles atteignent mes fesses, il exerce une pression et mon sexe rencontre le sien dans une étreinte chaude._

_Nos hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes, faisant monter, par vague, le plaisir. Le rythme s'accélère, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable pour en rester là._

_Je m'entends gémir à Harry que je le veux, pour toute réponse, il attrape une de mes mains pour en lécher un doigt. _

_Tandis que je retourne l'embrasser, ma main part à la rencontre de son intimité. Doucement, j'y fais entrer un doigt. Je l'immobilise, mais aussitôt il pousse ses hanches pour mieux sentir. Alors, j'en glisse un deuxième et ma bouche part lécher un de ses tétons pour détourner son attention de la douleur que provoque mon intrusion. Il me gémit de venir vite alors que je viens d'entamer des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer au mieux à mon arrivée._

_Je m'empresse de finir correctement la préparation, et avant même que j'ai pu me plonger dans sa chaleur moite, il me repousse sur le dos et monte sur moi. Ses fesses attisant mon envie d'être en lui, et d'un mouvement leste, descend sur ma verge gorgée de sang._

_Je nous entends jurer de bien-être. Il se stoppe, les deux mains à plat sur mon torse, et reprend son souffle. Après quelques instants son yeux remontent pour se plonger dans les miens, ils sont tellement dilatés que j'en halète encore plus ... _

_Mes mains s'accrochent à ses hanches, au moment où il remonte, et impriment un mouvement lent pour le laisser s'habituer. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui convenir, car il retire mes mains pour enlacer pour enlacer nos doigts ensembles._

_Je le vois dans son plaisir : les yeux fermés, les joues rougies, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre, et sa bouche … Sa bouche si tentatrice avec cette couleur rouge et entrouverte, laissant passer ses gémissements._

_Je sers plus fortement ses mains dans les miennes et ferment les yeux. C'est trop bon, trop fort, trop tout. Ma tête tourne, et je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un grand vide blanc lumineux._

_Je lâche une des mains de Harry, pour l'attirer par la nuque contre ma bouche, et un va et vient de plus, je sens la passion se déferler dans tout mon corps. La bouche de mon amant étouffe mon cri, tandis que son mouvement continu. Mon autre main vient cajoler son sexe pour lui accorder cette délivrance, et peu de temps après, ses chairs se contractent et il jouit en un cri silencieux._

_Comme privé de toute énergie, Harry s'effondre sur moi ... On reste dans cette position jusqu'à ce que je finisse pas le soulever et me retirer mais le laissant sur moi. Mes bras entourent sa taille fine alors que les siens se perdent dans mon cou. Je l'entends murmuré ce « je t'aime » que je chérirais aussi longtemps que possible, et je sombre._

_Tout devient noir, mais je souris ..._

[Fin flash back]

Ce souvenir me fait du bien tout comme il me détruit, car tu n'es plus là, avec moi ... Une nuit de bonheur et nous voila séparés ... alors je souris en même temps que je pleure ...

...

Tout le monde vient de quitter le cimetière ... Mais moi je reste ... Je ne veux pas partir, pas une seconde fois ... Je ne veux plus te quitter, alors j'avance doucement, je ne veux que me rapprocher de toi ...

Mes yeux se posent sur cette croix blanche immaculée ... Si semblable aux autres, si impersonnelle ... Et _CE _souvenir qui continue de m'habiter ... Qui continue de déchirer les morceaux de mon coeur ...

Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas te quitter, te laisser seul ici ...

_Trouve-moi ici  
Et parle-moi  
Je veux te sentir  
J'ai besoin de t'entendre  
Tu es la lumière  
Qui me mène à l'endroit  
Où je retrouverai la paix  
_

Viens me chercher, viens me prendre dans tes bras et me chuchoter encore et encore ces trois petits mots, je t'en pris ... J'en ai tellement besoin ...

_Tu es la force  
Qui me fait avancer  
Tu es l'espoir  
Qui continue à me faire croire  
Tu es la lumière de mon âme  
Tu es mon but  
Tu es tout  
_

Je ne peux pas vivre, continuer si tu n'es plus là ... Je ne peux pas sans toi ...

_Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi  
Et ne pas être ému par toi  
Pourrais-tu me dire  
Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être  
Mieux que cela  
_

Mes larmes ne se tarissent pas ... Bien au contraire ... Mes joues sont ruisselantes de ce fruit de tristesse ...

_Tu calmes les tempêtes  
Et tu me donnes le repos  
Tu me tiens dans tes mains  
Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber  
Tu voles mon coeur  
Quand tu emportes mon souffle  
Veux-tu m'emmener, m'emmener plus loin maintenant_

S'il te plaît laisse moi te rejoindre ... Laisse moi venir avec toi, rester avec toi...

_Car tu es tout ce que je veux_

_Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Tu es tout... tout  
Tu es tout ce que je veux_

_Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Tout... tout_

Tu es tout pour moi, tout ce qui me compose ... En partant, tu as emmener mon coeur et mon âme avec toi ... Alors laisses mon corps te rejoindre également...

J'ai besoin d'être avec toi ... J'ai besoin de toi ... J'ai besoin de te rejoindre... Si tu savais comme je me sens vide ici sans toi ... Je ne peux pas me résoudre à rester alors que tu as tout emporté de moi ... 

_Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi  
Et ne pas être ému par toi  
Pourrais-tu me dire  
Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être  
Mieux, mieux que cela  
_

Je détourne les yeux de ta croix pour les poser sur ce que je tiens dans ma main ... Ton arme ... que j'ai récupéré _ce _jour là ... Mes larmes ne coulent plus, à la place un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres ... Non, je ne peux vraiment pas rester loin de Toi ...

Non, je ne m'en sens pas capable ... Tu es parti avec ce qu'il y avait de vivant en moi. Tu m'a pris mon coeur le soir où l'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois. C'était notre unique soirée mais ce fut la meilleure que j'ai vécu dans cette merde qu'était devenue ma vie lorsque le mur nous a séparé. Et quelle ironie du sort, c'est grâce à lui que l'on s'est retrouvé. Pour finalement se perdre une nouvelle fois.

On a rien pu faire pour empêcher ça, quand on était gosses. On pouvait rien faire contre ça. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus 11 ans. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de mener ma vie comme je voulais qu'elle soit. Mais tu n'es plus là pour ça ...

Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre ici sans toi. Ce n'est pas possible ... Tout bonnement impensable ...

Alors c'est dans un geste lent mais déterminé que je remonte ton arme et la pointe sur mon coeur ... Une balle dans la tête serait tellement banale ...

Non je veux que tu emportes mon coeur également physiquement... 

_Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait-être  
Mieux que ça  
_

Le coup part ...

Finalement... après nous avoir séparés deux fois... cette guerre nous aura réuni et ce pour l'Eternité...

* * *

Review review..? *-*


End file.
